Good Day
by KMFinchel
Summary: Finn and Rachel get their first real taste of parenthood.
1. Baby Day

**I do not own GLEE or any of the Glee Characters. I do however own the Plot and baby Molly. This is my first attempt at writing Finchel Fanfic and its been a blast to write. Enjoy this bit of Finchel Fluff!**

Finn rushed into the elevator, hands full. The woman already standing inside politely asked him which floor he needed to go to.  
"Three please," he replied.

As he reached his floor the woman gave him a warm smile and said, "Congratulations" as he exited. He couldn't be happier. He was a dad! Finally!

Finn pushed the door open to room 344. Car seat on one arm, and the black and white diaper bag on the other. He insisted the diaper bag be somewhat manly since he probably would have to carry it around while Rachel was at work or whatever. Finn didn't want to be seen carting around a bright pink bag around the city. He had to save some of his dignity seeing as he has already turned into a pile of mush since his daughter was born two days ago.

When he entered the room, Rachel was sitting on the bed, their tiny daughter nestled in between her legs. She heard the commotion at the door and looked up to see Finn standing there looking so dad like. She smiled at him as he's standing there, out of breath and his hands full of baby gear. He looked so overwhelmed and ecstatic all at the same time. She should know, she feels the exact same way.

"Well hi there daddy! We've been waiting all morning for you," Rachel beamed. She looked exhausted but was smiling through it. "We managed to take a little cat nap while you were gone. Did you get everything on the list?" she asked quietly.

Rachel and Finn had woken up several hours ago after a fitful night of sleep. Little Molly Catherine hadn't really let them sleep a whole lot last night. Even when she was sleeping and Rachel drifted off, Finn just stared at her in the bassinet. He had to make sure she was ok right? Molly looked so tiny sleeping in that baby bed all alone. She was so delicate and fragile and amazing. Needless to say, at 7 am Rachel sent Finn home to get the car seat and the diaper bag so they could get ready to go home today. She sent him with a very detailed list: car seat, diaper bag, extra blanket (she had forgotten one), and her looser yoga pants in the top drawer of her dresser. Apparently she only brought tight Yoga pants and her body wasn't about that right now or something. He was afraid to ask.

"Yep! It's all here! How is little Molly girl doing?"

Rachel leaned over and picked up the sleeping baby, grabbing a quick snuggle before she hands her to Finn. "Well, she's all settled and dead to the world now that we have to move her around and get ready to leave. Still not really breastfeeding that great though," Rachel sighed. Of course Rachel wanted to ace this motherhood thing. She and Finn had taken 8 weeks of childbirth classes, a breastfeeding class, and an epidural class. You can never be too informed as a parent. However, day 2 of motherhood was really overwhelming her. She guessed this was life lesson number one of parenting. The baby dictates everything and the parents are just along for the ride. Molly would not latch. At all.

Finn rubbed Rachel's back with his free hand as he stood next to her holding Molly. "She'll get it Rachel. She's still new to this world you know? " Right then Molly squirmed in his hands and he immediately put his second hand back under her body.

"I know, I just never thought it wouldn't just be natural for her, or me for that matter," Rachel replied. "It's day 2 and I'm already failing at something. I look like shit, I can barely walk, and my baby won't eat."

Finn could see where this was going. Overly emotional and tired Rachel was never a good combo. "Rach, lets just get home and settled and you'll feel better. My mom lands tonight to help us. She's a nurse remember? She'll know what to do if we need something." Finn could only hope he was right.

Just then the nurse walks in to start the discharge process. They're asked to put the baby in the carseat to make sure that they can do it right and are all ready to go. Rachel nodded to Finn to do it since he's already holding her. "Okay Molly Cat, let's get you ready to go." Finn unwrapped her from her blanket to find Rachel had put her in the cutest damn outfit he had ever seen. It was a white sleeper with a pink tutu attached and she looked adorable. It had a matching white beanie with pink trim. He's pretty sure Molly is the cutest baby to ever be born.

Finn then took her tiny body and placed her in the car seat. Rachel was watching intently like he was performing surgery on her. He began to pull her tiny arms underneath the straps and Molly flipped out. Apparently car seats aren't her thing today because she's all alone and cold in there and Finn started to get flustered immediately.

"Finn are you okay?" Rachel asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes I just hate hearing her cry and its freaking me out. I've got it." Finn took the straps and buckled her in, pulling it tight. He wiped the sweat that immediately started to form on his brow. The nurse nods in approval and Finn rushed to get her out. Once back in his arms she settled a bit. Molly looked up at him with her dark brown eyes and he instantly feels so guilty for making her cry. He's screwed because he knows he'll make her cry a bunch of times as she grows up and he won't be able to deal with this feeling every day.

The nurse gives them the okay to go. Rachel decided to hold the baby in her arms as she's wheeled out so they can avoid the car seat drama until they get to the car. Finn had the car pulled up front so the transition is seamless. That is until Molly has to go back in the car seat. This time Rachel volunteers for the torture. Molly screamed just as loud as before. She really hates the carseat. Rachel decided to ride in the backseat with her which Finn is thankful for because at least Rachel can be back there giving him the play by play. As they pulled away from the hospital Rachel was in the backseat trying everything to calm Molly down.

"Shhhhhhhhh Molly girl. Mama's here," she whispered in her ear. She tried the pacifier next and Molly got even more pissed than before. She's screaming so hard her little chin is quivering and Rachel looked up at Finn in the rearview mirror and looked crushed.

"Rach, we will be home in 10 minutes. We don't live that far from here. Hopefully we won't hit traffic and we'll be home in no time."

Molly definitely has Rachel's strong willed personality because she managed to scream the entire ride home proving to both of them that babies can break their parents within their first few days of life. Both Finn and Rachel were shaking and frazzled as they pulled up to their house. As soon as the car was in park Rachel unhooked Molly's straps and pulled her from the torture device as soon as she could. Molly however, was too far gone to calm down.

Rachel rushed into the house while Finn grabbed everything else they need out of the car. She could barely walk without being in pain. Damn Finn and his giant 8lb baby she had to push out. Rachel sat gently on the couch with a screaming Molly still in her arms.

"Are you hungry Molly? Huh? Will that help you?" Rachel realized than that she's not wearing a breastfeeding friendly shirt so she just took it off, then unhooked her bra to try to get Molly to feed. Just then Figaro the cat jumped up on the couch and started meowing and pawing at Rachel. No one had been home in two days to give him any attention.

"Figaro I missed you too but I can't pet you now. Figaro! Stop!" Rachel yelled. Molly is still screaming, her boobs are out, and the cat is now jumping all over her and she finally loses it. Sobs overcome her.

Finn finally finished emptying the car and hears commotion coming from inside of the house. What he finds is something he'd never thought he'd see. Rachel is sitting on the couch topless. Normally that would be so hot but right now its not at all. Molly is in her lap flailing and screaming as Rachel is trying to get her to latch on to breastfeed. Tears are streaming down her face. Then he sees the cat. Jumping all over Rachel and meowing.

"Shit."

Finn rushed over to the couch and grabbed the cat. Figaro is banished to the bedroom for now until they get settled. When Finn got back to the couch he tried to assess the situation but he's literally clueless as to what to do or who to help first. "Rach, what do you need me to do? " he frantically asked. He HATES Molly crying. It's the saddest sound he's ever heard.

"I need you to hold her head while I try to get her to latch ok? I'm having trouble."  
Finn does as he's told and held Molly's tiny head as Rachel tried to shove her nipple into Molly's mouth. Molly would latch on and pull off immediately. Finn has no idea what to do.

"Rachel, remember the milk lady told us to put some formula on your nipple or use that plastic thing to help?" Finn was trying desperately to pull any breastfeeding information out of his brain to try and help. It was not working well.

"She's a lactation consultant Finn and I think you are talking about a nipple shield and its in the diaper bag." Rachel was now in total hyper mom mode right now and Finn followed suit. Finn ran to go get the fake nipple and he chuckled a little, his teenage boy self would die if he knew this is what fatherhood was like. Rachel's eyes don't even look up at Finn. She's 100% focused on Molly. As he returned to Rachel she got it all set up and Molly finally latches and they breathe a sigh of relief.

"Finn can you get me some water? And a blanket to cover Molly up while she eats?". Rachel is finally feeling settled and at least Molly is not screaming for now. She is feeling exhausted and overwhelmed and in desperate need of a shower. But at least the baby isn't crying. For now.

After Molly finished eating, Rachel handed her off to Finn. "I'm going to take a shower. If she starts fussing change her diaper but hopefully she just naps for a while." Rachel looked down at Finn sitting on the couch holding his tiny daughter in his arms and smiled. His entire hand covered the span of Molly's entire balled up body. Seeing him as a dad has made her fall in love with him all over again. He's trying so hard to protect both of them and it's so endearing.

"I think I've got it handled for a little while. You did all of the hard work," he replied. He flipped on the TV as Rachel disappeared into the bedroom. Molly is passed out on his chest, covered in a light blanket. As he looks down at her he sees a small smile cross her lips. She looks so much like Rachel its scary. He loves it.

Fifteen minutes pass and Finn and Molly are just chilling on the couch and he's so glad she hasn't woken up screaming or anything. Rachel's still in the shower and he feels pretty good about his unattended time alone with his daughter so far. This is the calmest things have been since she's arrived. Then Finn hears it. Molly unleashes the most explosive sound out of her diaper and starts screaming immediately. Okay. He can do this. No need to disturb Rachel's shower for a dirty diaper. I changed one messy diaper in the hospital and I can do it now. I'm super dad. Super dad's can change diapers without help.

Finn walked into the bedroom where they had all of Molly's stuff set up. They decided they wanted her in their room for the first month or two until they felt she was ready to be all alone down the hall. At this point Finn isn't sure they'll ever be ready.

He laid Molly down as she screamed and then he sees that she has poop all over her cute outfit and its on his hands. OH GOD.

Rachel was enjoying her shower when she heard Molly crying in the bedroom. "Finn? Is everything okay?" she asked over the running water.

"Yeah Rach! Just a dirty diaper! No need to rush! " Finn replied. However he doesn't mean any of that! He needed Rachel to help him but he knows she's showering and needs that too. He pulled some wipes out of the container and began cleaning his hands off but then realized he still has a poop covered baby to clean off and how is he supposed to do all of this?

Meanwhile, Rachel decided to finish up her shower quickly as she heard Molly screaming bloody murder. She trusts Finn, but her motherly instincts are kicking in. She dried herself off and throws on the comfiest pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt she can find. Oh and a nursing bra! Can't forget about that part. She opens the door to the bedroom just a crack to see what Finn is up to. She stifles a laugh as she sees Finn trying to figure out what to do.

He began undressing Molly which makes her scream even louder. This kid doesn't not like to be cold at all. Another Rachel trait he thinks. He managed to get the sleeper off of her and knows Rachel's going to be sad if its ruined because she made a big deal out of bringing her home in the perfect outfit. Now he's holding a poop covered outfit and hasn't dealt with his poop covered child. The smell hits him and he gagged violently.

Just then Rachel couldn't contain herself any longer and started laughing uncontrollably from the bathroom. "You okay there daddy?" she asked.

"Rachel can you just stop laughing and help me? This is a two person job obviously. I'm covered in poop and she's covered in poop and I can't…." and Finn gagged again.

Rachel grabs a plastic bag from under the changing table. "Here, throw her outfit in there and we will deal with that in a minute. " Finn complied. Rachel quickly grabs another bag. "Now go wash your hands as I clean her up so you can take her from me once she's fresh okay?"

Finn ran to the bathroom and scrubbed his hands violently to get it all off. This has been the longest day ever. He glanced down at his watch. 2:14 pm. Seriously? He could have sworn it was already 5.

"Okay Molls let's get you all clean and then mama will feed you again ok?" Rachel looked down at Molly who is still screaming and just laughed. Her dads told her she was going to have a mini diva and this girl is already proving them right. 10 baby wipes later Molly is all clean and in a new cute sleeper and starting to settle in Rachel's arms as she rocks her gently.

Finn emerged from the bathroom finally poop free. Rachel looked at him and starts laughing again. "How are you going to handle big poops if you can't handle a newborn one?"

"I know Rachel! I had a weak moment okay? Is she all settled down?" Finn rubs Molly's soft tuft of light brown hair on her head. Her eyes are slowly closing and he looks up at Rachel who finally looks relaxed.

"Yes she's settling down and probably feels some relief after all of that. She'll need to eat again soon though so I'm going to get settled again on the couch before your mom gets here." Rachel headed towards the living room with Molly in hand.

"Shit my mom! I totally forgot!" Finn started looking around the house and it's a disaster. Rachel had gone into labor suddenly two nights ago and they rushed out of the house in a panic. (They didn't really need to panic though because Molly didn't come for another 8 hours. Lesson learned).

Rachel sat down and snuggled with Molly, smelling the top of her little head. She's trying to relax and possibly take a quick cat nap with her when she heard the vacuum turn on. "Finn? What are you doing?"

He came around the corner with the vacuum blasting. "Oh I'm just trying to clean up before my mom gets here! Plus we don't want the floors dirty with Molly here right?"

"Finn, I'm pretty sure Molly won't be on the floor today. Or within the next few days for that matter. Plus your mom is a labor and delivery nurse! She understands! Look at everything that's happened in the past hour we've been home!". Rachel was giving him that stare. Like she's going to kill him if he doesn't stop vacuuming right this minute.

"Okay I'll stop. Plus my mom likes to have stuff to do while she's here." Finn put the vacuum away and fed the cat who is still being as obnoxious as ever. Figaro is walking around meowing non stop, mostly because Rachel hasn't paid any attention to him since she walked in the door. Finn pats Figaro's head as he eats. "I know bud, your mommy is neglecting you right now."

Rachel heard this and was appalled. "Finn! Don't tell the cat that I'm neglecting him! Poor baby! I feel awful!" Rachel handed Molly to Finn and sits down on the floor next to the cat. Figaro jumps into her lap and purrs loudly. "I'm so sorry Figgy! You are my first child afterall."

Finn rolls his eyes. He began swaying back and forth as he cradled Molly in his arms. "You are such a dad right now I think I'm going to cry," Rachel smiled. Then she does. Huge tears fell down her cheeks. She put the cat down and stood up and just hugged Finn and Molly and sobbed.

"Um, Rach are you ok? Are these good tears or bad tears or what? "

"Good tears Finn! Look at you just being so good with her! " Finn is confused because he's literally just standing there holding Molly but he'll take a compliment when he can get it.

Finn guided Rachel back to the couch. "Why don't you try to take a quick nap. My mom won't be here for another 30 minutes and by then Molly will for sure be hungry."

Rachel was tired. She can't take her eyes off of Molly in Finn's arms and how perfect they look. She knows she needed to rest though. Her body is achy. "Okay can you just cover me up? And wake me the second Molly needs me ok?"

"Of course! Close your eyes and Molly and I will be hanging out right here next to you ok?"

Rachel closed her eyes and immediately drifted off. Finn was glad she was getting some rest. He's tired too, but he certainly didn't give birth to a baby two days ago. Finn feels sleep coming on too as Molly once again was passed out on his chest. There's just something about her smell and weight on him that makes him immediately tired.

Next thing Finn knows he is hearing knocking at the door and it jolted him out of a dead sleep. Rachel immediately sat up and is so disoriented she just keeps staring at him and Molly. "Oh my mom! Geez I keep forgetting about her!". Rachel quickly grabbed a sleeping Molly as Finn ran to open the door.

"Mom! Hey! Sorry we were sleeping."

Carole gave Finn a quick hug and quickly pushed him aside. "Where is my grandbaby? Oh there she is! " Carole found Rachel and Molly on the couch. She sat down and gave Rachel the biggest hug and they both have tears in their eyes.

"Carole, meet your granddaughter. Molly Catherine Hudson." Rachel handed Molly over to her Grandma and Carole was instantly in awe.

"Oh my god Rachel, she's a mini you! With Finn's hair!" Carole runs her Fingers through Molly's hair which grows in about five different directions.

"Yeah I know! She totally has Finn's messy head of hair. I love it."

It's almost dinner time and Rachel was starving. "Hey Finn! After you empty your mom's car, can you run and pick up some take out? I'm starving and we have no food here."

Rachel realized she hasn't eaten since they left the hospital which isn't too good for her energy level.

After hearing Rachel's requests, Finn headed to his mom's car to retrieve her bags. Then he hops in the car to pick up some food for dinner. He's exhausted. This parenting thing is no joke and he's really only been at it for 2.5 days.

Finn arrived home with the food and barely remembers driving there and back. He has to get some sleep soon. When he walked in the door he enters a scene that he never ever wanted to imagine ever happening. Rachel is topless AGAIN. However, this time his mom is sitting right next to her. He wants to run and hide. What the hell is going on? Then he hears Molly screaming and sees her in Rachel's lap but still is so uncomfortable with all of this.

"Uh hi?" Finn said as he tried to get their attention. Neither woman looked up at him. Instead Rachel is holding Molly's head and his mom is holding Rachel's boob and OH GOD why is he witnessing this right now? In a million years he would never have predicted that one day he and his mom and Rachel would all be in the same room while his wife was TOPLESS. No matter what the circumstances. Those were for his eyes only. Well and he guessed now Molly's too. Well that's weird.

Rachel looked up and starts ordering Finn around. "Finn put the food down and get me an extra pillow and put it under Molly's bum. Your mom is teaching me a new feeding position".

Finn does what he's told because obviously neither of them find this remotely strange and his kid's got to eat so he grabs the pillow and places it under Molly's tiny body. Rachel and his mom get Molly to latch on and everyone relaxed a little. Except Rachel. Rachel starts sobbing.

"Why is this so hard? This is nothing like how I thought it would be! She must hate me. She doesn't want to eat!" Rachel felt so defeated. Molly was definitely putting them through the ringer.

Carole rubbed Rachel's back. "Oh honey she's not even 3 days old. She'll get it. Sometimes you have to work at it but you're her mom and you'll figure it out. I'll be here for three days and Finn's off work for a week. We will get all of this under control."

Rachel sniffled and looked down at Molly eating away and smiled. Oh Molly Cat. Ruling the Roost already.

Once Molly finished up, Carole took her from Rachel and insisted that she and Finn go eat before Molly needs something else. They gladly accept and Carole is getting some one on one time with Molly.

Rachel announces she's heading to bed for an hour or so while Molly sleeps. She slips into the bedroom, looking at all of the new things they now need for their baby girl. A basinet by her bed and the changing table wedged in between the dresser and the wall. She just can't believe this all really happened. Of course they had 9 months to prepare, but honestly nothing could have prepared them. Their day today was nothing like how it is on TV or in the Movies. She came home looking homeless with a screaming baby and a vacuuming husband. She could barely walk after pushing out Molly and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to ever have sex again (poor Finn). There was no peaceful moment where she and Molly quietly napped on the bed while Finn cooked them dinner. There were no visitors coming over to pay a visit (THANK GOD). They hadn't even had any quiet time as a couple to just stare at Molly. Molly was crying most of the time and when she wasn't one or all three of them were asleep. Soon her eyelids became heavy and she let sleep take over. For a little while.

Outside in the living room Finn sits next to his mom on the couch. Molly was still passed out from her last feeding and Carole was loving it.

"So Finn how are things going? Based on the look of this house, a little crazy huh?"

Finn laughed. "Yeah mom you could say that. Molly hasn't exactly let us do anything besides hold her, change her, or feed her. We've barely been home 8 hours and it feels like a lifetime."

Carole smiled. "Well Finn just enjoy this. Soon enough Molly will be married and having a baby and you'll wonder where the time went. " She reached over and pushed Finn's hair out of his eyes. Her baby has a baby.

"Mom Molly is like 3 days old. Can you not get me all sad about that just yet?" Finn held his hands out needing to hold his baby girl. Is it weird to miss her even when she's in the same room? "I haven't had much time to hold her when she wasn't screaming or pooping all over me today." Finn held Molly tight. He didn't think it was possible to love anyone more than he loved Rachel, but he thinks Molly has succeeded. Finn placed a light kiss on Molly's head. He doesn't want to disturb the sleeping bliss that they are now getting from her.

Finn looked up at his mom who is also now crying. "Mom, seriously. Everyone woman in this house had cried all day. Please don't join that club ok?"

"Oh Finn I'm just happy for you! And you know I'm a crier! And you married a crier! And now it seems you've made a little crier too," Carole laughed loudly and Molly startles.

Finn immediately starts rocking her and shushing her. "Mom," he whispered, "I might kill you if you wake her up right now." He cracked a smile and Molly settles back down. Whew.

Carole and Finn catch up while Carole cleans up a little. Finn won't put Molly down. He doesn't want to disturb her sleep and plus he really really loves the feeling of her laying on his chest. There were nights he would lay awake next to Rachel, watching her stomach's small movements. He was in awe that there was a little human in there just dancing around and that one day she would come into the world and he could hold her. Now here she was. It was pretty damn amazing.

Of course his serene thoughts were disrupted by Miss Molly herself. Feeding time, again. At least Rachel got an hour and a half of sleep this time.

"Mom can you hold Molly for a sec while I go wake Rachel? Maybe we can start feeding her before she freaks out this time?". Carole agrees and Finn takes off to get Rachel out of bed.

He walked into their bedroom to find Rachel flat on her back snoring. He's never seen her sleep like this. Finn almost wants to take a picture because he's pretty sure Rachel's never been this exhausted. He climbed onto the bed next to her and kisses her cheek. "Rach" he says while shaking her arm.

Rachel bolted upright and screams "MOLLY!" while she starts ripping all of the sheets off of the bed in one shot.

"Rachel! Stop! Molly's in the other room with my mom. You were asleep remember? I came to wake you because she needs to eat again."

Rachel is breathing heavily trying to catch her bearings. "Oh my god. I was dreaming Molly was in the bed with me and then the bed started shaking and she was gone. I am so out of it."

"The bed shaking was me waking you up. Molly is fine but she sort of needs your services right now," Finn helped Rachel out of the bed and they both emerged into the living room just as Molly is gearing up for her full on scream fest.

Rachel sets herself up on the couch and Carole hands Molly to her. "I'll let you two try to get this handled while I go unpack," Carole said as she leaves the two new parents alone.

"Okay Finn let's see if we can't get her to eat." She looked down at Molly who is quivering her little lip and turning her head to the side looking to eat.

"She totally has your sad cry face Rach. Look at her lip." Finn knows this face. He's seen it 1000 times over the years. It makes him melt.

Rachel just nodded and smiled. She's too focused to talk right now. "Come on Molly, you can do it." she said as she gets Molly into position. After a few tries Molly latches on and both Finn and Rachel give each other a soft high five and a low "yay!".

"Wow I never expected to be so excited over something like this. Look at our girl already so smart." Rachel beamed. Molly continued sucking away and Finn and Rachel finally have their moment to just be a family in their home. "You know its killing me that I don't have this handled by day 3 right?"

"She's so amazing Rachel. Today has been rough but we'll get better at it. Not sure if I'll ever stop gagging though," Finn laughed.

After Molly ate, Carole offered to burp her and take her for a few hours. "You two go and get some rest, I'll wake you when she needs to eat again."

Finn and Rachel practically run to their bedroom. He doesn't even have the energy to put pajamas on. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in. Rachel doesn't even bother changing. Just collapsed onto the bed fully clothed.

They try to get settled in. They know their time is limited and Molly will need to be fed in another 1.5 hours. A few minutes pass and Finn can hear his mom out in the living room walking Molly around.

"Finn? You still awake?" Rachel asked.

"Yep."

"I miss her. I know she's in the other room but I miss her."

"Me too. I'm going to go get her from my mom." Finn jumped out of bed, threw his shorts on, and headed out to the living room. Carole is caught off guard.

"Are you okay? She's fine. Not a peep out of her!"

"I know mom. We just want some family time if that's okay." He reached out and grabbed Molly from his mom. She smiled and heads into the kitchen.

As Finn walks back to the bedroom Molly starts to stir and looks up at him with her giant brown eyes. "Hi Molly Cat. You want some time with mama right now?" He sees Rachel sitting on the bed, exhausted but her arms are open waiting for her baby. Finn handed her off and now Molly is staring right at Rachel. It's like she knows that this woman was destined to be her mom.

"I feel like all I've done today is feed her. I haven't had any time to just love on her. "

"Well that's all you've done pretty much. She knows you love her. She'll never have to wonder about that," Finn said.

"True. She needs us Finn. Look at her. She's perfect and wonderful and she needs us."

Finn cuddled up next to Rachel, putting one arm around her and rubbing Molly's cheek with his free hand. "Yeah, she's the smartest most beautiful baby in the entire world." He gave Rachel a gentle squeeze and she turned to give him a soft kiss.

Both of them simultaneously yawn but can't seem to stop staring at Molly.

"It's been a good day Rach. A crazy day but a good day."


	2. Super Dad

**I've decided to extend my one shot because little Molly will not get out of my head. All chapters will most likely happen within a one day time frame though. Thanks to Erica (Little0618) for encouraging me and reading over everything. Enjoy!**

Finn pulls up to the house after 24 hours on shift. He's exhausted. It's 3pm and he had to be home in time for Rachel to get to the theater. She has to leave by 3:45 or she won't make it with enough time to get ready.

Six months ago Rachel decided to go back to work after taking two years off to be home with Molly. Finn supported this completely, but it did change the dynamics of how their family functioned. Mainly, Finn was a much larger part of Molly's care. Not that he minded, but after a 24 hour shift at the firehouse a 2.5 year old spitfire completely drained the life out of him.

His legs felt heavy as he carried his bag on one arm and opened the door with the other. As he closed the door behind him, his bag barely hit the floor before he heard her.

"DADDY!" Molly screamed as she rounded the corner.

There she was dressed in head to toe pink. Pink shirt, pink tights, pink tutu, and sparkly pink mary janes. Her hair was pulled back into a long pony tail with a pink ribbon flowing down. This was a new thing where she had to dress all in one color for the day. Rachel said she was free to express herself in any way she pleased, but he secretly knew it drove Rachel nuts that her daughter wasn't dressed perfectly every day. Molly was strong willed to say the least, but they knew that from the day she was born.

"Daddy I missed you!" Molly jumped up and down as she pulled at Finn's leg. Molly has become increasingly attached to Finn since Rachel went back to work. Before that she was all about Rachel 24/7. There was even a six month period where Finn couldn't put Molly to bed without Rachel in the room or she would freak the fuck out. Now she was much more of a daddy's girl which he loved.

Finn reached down to scoop her up she squealed. He lifted her up and gave her a huge bear hug. "TIGHT DADDY!" And at her request he squeezed even tighter.

Just then Rachel appeared. "Hi there! I see Molly has found her main squeeze already." She laughed. Molly had not stopped talking about Finn since she woke up from her nap two hours earlier. She is starting to understand the concept time and that means she has to talk about how long either one of them is going to be gone. She might only be 2.5 but she can talk all day long about anything.

Finn loosened his grip on Molly to lean down to give Rachel a kiss. "Hey babe. How was your day?"

"Not bad. Molly and I went to the grocery store this morning to make sure you guys had some food tonight for dinner. She took a nap while I cleaned and here we are. Nothing too exciting."

Rachel loved staying home with Molly. She loved their special time they had to just be a mom and daughter hanging out. Molly was her little sidekick mini me. She looked just like her with Finn's lighter brown crazy wavy hair. Going back to work was a hard decision but it's been a good one. Molly has had to adjust to not being with her mommy all day every day, but the time she spends with Finn alone is precious.

"Okay you two, I'm going to go into the bedroom and get ready to go. " As Rachel walked away, Finn could see some doubt in Molly's eyes. She still had a hard time some nights watching Rachel leave. He needed to distract her.

"Hey Molly Cat! Why don't we find Figaro and feed him some dinner huh?"

He placed Molly down and she began to run around the house screaming "FIGGY! COME HERE FIGGY!" She and Figaro had a love/hate relationship. Most of the time it was Molly loving him and Figaro hating her. Molly doesn't seem to notice though. Molly runs full speed into the living room, her pink ribbon flying behind her. Soon after he sees Figaro come tearing out of the living room in the opposite direction followed by Molly screaming "FIGGY STOOOPPPP!" Right before Molly caught up with Figaro, Finn grabbed her.

He knelt down to her eye level as Molly tried to wiggle free from his hold. "Hey Molls. Remember how we talked about Figaro? How he is a small cat and he gets scared when we scream?"

Molly's eyes got wide. "Yes daddy. Figgy get scared".

"Yes he does. Figaro won't want to play with you if you are screaming and running around being crazy ok?"

"Okay daddy. I be very quiet for Figgy."

Finn stood up and held Molly's hand as they walked into the kitchen. Figaro saw them and froze until he saw them heading for the pantry. Then he realized it was food time.

"Now Molly, go get Figaro's bowl slowly and carry it over to me ok?"

Molly loved doing grown up things and being a helper. She listened to Finn's directions and tip toed over to Figaro's bowl which was over by the kitchen counter. Finn laughed as he saw her being so careful. The cat eyed her from under the kitchen table, unsure of what move she would make next. As Molly bent down to pick up the bowl, she sees the cat staring back at her. "Hey Figgy" she whispers, "I'm being quiet." The cat relaxed a little as he saw that Molly wasn't coming any closer.

Just then Rachel rushed into the kitchen. Not realizing what was going on, she shouted loudly "Hey Finn have you seen my keys anywhere?"

Figaro got spooked and bolted past Molly and out of the kitchen. Molly was not pleased. "Momma! You scared Figgy and he run away!" She stood up and crossed her arms and she stomped her right foot. "Momma you go get Figgy right now".

"Hey now Molly" Rachel said sternly. "You don't talk to mommy that way ok? Why don't you get the cat's food ready and I'm sure he'll come back".

Finn was an innocent bystander during all of this, but did manage to spot Rachel's keys buried under the mail on the counter. "Here they are Rach" as he held her keys up in the air.

Rachel tries to grab the keys out of Finn's hand but he quickly moves his hand high above his head so she can't reach them. "Nope. No keys for you until I get a kiss goodbye" he smirked.

"If you insist" Rachel replied as she stood on her tip toes to brush her lips with Finn's. Due to their new schedules plus having a 2.5 year old, their intimate time alone was scarce these days. "And you better go to sleep with Molly at 8pm tonight because when I get home at midnight we are having a little party of our own ok?" Rachel winked and began to walk towards Molly.

Finn had to focus hard to push that thought into the back of his mind. He missed Rachel. A lot. Yes they saw each other daily, but usually it was in passing for a few hours until one or the other had to leave. Oh and Molly was always around. She had a knack for always waking up just when things would get heated.

"Uh okay Rach…yeah …I mean yes please" Finn mumbled. Rachel just laughed. She loved getting him all hot and bothered for later.

"Well since you're so polite than it's a definite" she replied.

Rachel kneeled down to where Molly was putting a cup of cat food in the bowl. "Hey Molly, Mama has to go to work now ok?"

Molly looked up at Rachel, threw the cup of cat food on the floor, and started sobbing. "No Mama! No! Don't go!"

Rachel hated this. Molly was really having a hard time adjusting lately, especially since she rarely saw her parents in the same room these days. "Mama has to go sing and daddy will stay here with you and play and make dinner and give you a bath and.."

"NO!" Molly screamed. "I want you!" and she continued to sob.

Meanwhile Figaro had heard the food being dropped so amid all of this commotion, there he was eating his dinner and Molly was missing all of it.

Rachel picked Molly up and hugged her close. "Molls I know that you are sad but I'll be back tonight and I'll give you ten kisses while you are sleeping". Molly's sobs slowed to whimpers as she looked up at Rachel. Rachel kissed her on the nose and handed her to Finn. Molly reached up and threw her arms around Finn's neck and Finn wiped the tears from her cheeks. Rachel gave them both a quick kiss and headed to the living room to grab her things.

"It's okay Molly. We can play while Mommy's at work ok? And I'll make mac n cheese for dinner". Molly's eyes lit up because she knows she only gets mac n cheese when Finn makes her dinner. Rachel only feeds her super healthy stuff. Molly eats it but what kid doesn't love mac n cheese every once in a while?

"I heard that!" Rachel shouted from the other room.

Finn looked at Molly and put his index finger up to his mouth. "Shhhh Molly. Don't tell Mommy we are going to eat mac n cheese".

Molly giggled. She already knew it was funny when her dad let her do things that her mom would never let her do. "Okay daddy" she smiled.

Just then Finn hears the front door close signaling that Rachel has officially left. He looks at the clock. It's 3:45 and he's exhausted. Molly doesn't start getting ready for bed until 7:30. It's going to be a long few hours.

"Okay Molly Cat. Let's get this cat food into Figaro's bowl and then we can play. What should we play today?" Finn asked.

"Cinderbrella! I wanna play Cinderbrella daddy!".

Kurt and Blaine had bought Molly a Cinderella dress for Christmas, much against Rachel's request because she had some stance against girls needing to be rescued by a man or something. He can't really remember. Since she received that dress she has become Princess obsessed. Kurt finds it hilarious that Molly loves them now and Rachel eventually just gave into all of it because Molly was not going to let that dress disappear on her.

"Sure baby, we can play Cinderella. Can I wear your dress?"

Molly starts giggling loudly. She had Rachel's loud laugh too. "No daddy, it won't fit you! You're too big."

Finn widens his eyes. "I am? Well what will I wear then?"

"Daddy you wear daddy clothes because you be the Prince ok?" She then points to his uniform "and take these off because a Prince is not a Fireman".

"Yes ma'am!" he replied as he helped get the last few crumbles of cat food back into the dish. "Okay are we all ready to change?"

"YES!" she screamed. Seemed like she screamed for everything lately, happy or sad.

Finn walked Molly to her room and by the time they got there Molly was already halfway undressed. She was like a ninja! "Whoa there! Don't trip! Slow Down!" he commanded but Molly just kept walking and stripping her clothes like the world would end if she didn't get into that dress in less than a minute.

Just then Molly stopped dead in her tracks. "PEE PEE DADDY! NOOWWWW""

Oh shit! He still forgets that she doesn't wear diapers anymore. Rachel always reminds him to ask Molly if she has to go and he never remembers. He scoops up the half-naked Molly and runs her to the bathroom. Luckily she had already taken off the skirt so he just had to pull the tights and underwear down before plopping her on the toilet.

"When we made it Molly! Good job!" He reached up and gave Molly a high five as she sat there. They finished up and headed back to her bedroom.

Okay Molly let's get you dressed in your dress ok? Then we can play. Finn picked up the Cinderella dress and started to put it over her head. "I do it daddy. By myself." As she pushed Finn's hand away and took the dress from him.

"Okay Miss Independent. Go right ahead". Finn handed the dress over and began to watch her try to do this on her own.

"I'm not Miss Independs Daddy. I'm Miss Molly Catherine okay?" Molly took the dress and slid it right on without an issue.

"Well then I guess you don't need me. I'm going to change into my daddy clothes okay? You want to get the princess stuff out and I'll be right back." Finn walked next door to his bedroom to change out of his uniform and into some sweats. Hopefully those will be acceptable to Molly because no way in hell was he going to put on a suit to play Cinderella with a two year old right now.

Just then he hears his phone go off. He sees a text from Rachel. Of course. It's been an entire 15 minutes since she left and she has to check up on them.

 **R: Did Molly do okay after I left? What are you guys up to?**

 **F: Yes she's fine. We are gearing up to play a lovely game of Cinderella. Jealous?**

 **R: Actually yes. You know I can't resist a good Prince Charming ;)**

 **F: Well I'll have to see if he'll stick around until you get home.**

 **R: Can't wait!**

Oh man. Finn realizes he needs to tire Molly out so they can both go to bed at 8. He needs some sleep before Rachel gets home at midnight!

"Daddy you ready?" Molly shouted breaking Finn out of his Rachel daydream.

"Yep! All ready Cinderella. What's should we do now?"

"Cinderbrella wants to have a tea party daddy". Finn hopes she never ever learns how to say Cinderella the right way because it's the cutest thing ever when she says it wrong.

"Well okay Cinderella, let's get our tea set ready". Finn grabs Molly's hand as they walk back to her bedroom. Molly's also had managed to put on some fake little kid heels that were clacking on the floor as they walked. "My My Cinderella. Those are some beautiful shoes you have on there".

Molly looked down at her feet. "I know daddy. These are my princess shoes. Mama doesn't have these. Just me".

Molly sits at the little pink table that is in her room. The tea set permanently resides on top of it so it's all ready to go. Finn sits on the ground next to the table and awaits Molly's instructions. She is very particular while playing princesses.

"Prince you need to sit in a chair. You get your clothes dirty on the floor." Molly pats the chair next to her inviting Finn to sit. However, Finn knows he can't fit in those chairs nor should he even try.

"Mol- I mean Cinderella, the Prince is too tall for these chairs and doesn't want to break them remember? Mama would not be happy if your chair broke right? And you would be sad too".

Molly looks at him wide eyed and then looks around the room seeing if there is a better option. "Okay Prince but don't get dirty or your mama will be mad." Finn chuckled. It's funny how Rachel's parenting strategies come out when they play pretend.

"Okay Cinderella. I won't get dirty. Now what do we do?" Finn asked as he sits cross legged next to Molly at the table.

"Prince Daddy, you must make me Tea and then we'll get married." Molly meticulously hands him the white and pink teapot. "Go get the tea Prince. I'm thirsty." Finn loved how playing Princesses just meant that Molly gets to boss him around the entire time without getting in trouble for it.

"Okay I'll be right back Cinderella." Finn stands up holding the teapot and goes to the kitchen to fill it with water. Figaro is laying on one of the kitchen chairs and doesn't even bother to look up at Finn as he passes. "You've got it easy Figaro. That is until Molly realizes that Cinderella needs some animals around."

After filling the teapot, Finn returns to Molly's room only to find that Molly has now moved on to lining up all of her stuffed animals on her bed.

"Cinderella are you ready for the tea party? I have the tea!" Finn said as he placed the teapot down onto the table.

"No Prince Daddy. We get married first. Now." as she held out a blue tiara for him. Guess the tea party idea died already.

"Molly why do I have to wear a Princess crown?" he asked.

"It's blue daddy. It's for boys.". Molly looked at the crown and looked up at his head, waiting for him to put it on. Finn obliged and put it on top of his head. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"Hey won't Mommy be mad if I get married to someone else? I'm already married to her."

"No daddy, Mamma can share. You need a pretty ring okay?" and she handed Finn a small plastic ring with a blue fake stone on it. It fit on the tip of his pinkie finger, barely. Molly placed a pink ring on her own finger of course.

"Okay are we married now Cinderella? Can we take a pic to send to Mommy?" he asked.

"Kiss me Prince. Then we take picture for Mama." Molly looked at Finn and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Finn couldn't help but smile. This girl is something else. Finn got out his phone and told Molly to sit on his lap. There she sat in her blue dress with pink crown and him behind her leaning over with his blue crown on his head. He'll have to send this to his mom too. She will flip.

"Say cheese!" Finn placed his cheek next to Molly's and they both smiled. She still had a bit of his lopsided grin so they looked more alike when they were side by side.

"Me See! My turn!" Molly yelled. She always has to see the picture after it's taken. "Oh pretty daddy!

"Molly do you want to pour the tea while I send this picture to Mommy at work? She'll love it".

Molly walks over to the table and carefully pours the water into the tiny cups. Some of it spills but Finn knows if he tries to help her she will lose it so he lets it go.

He turns back to his phone and opens his text messages from Rachel. Finn sends the picture with the caption:

 **F: I'm sorry to inform you but I've left you for another woman. She's two but she's in charge of an entire Kingdom so I'm gonna have to choose her.**

 **R: Oh my she is a beautiful girl. Guess you'll be missing out on our party tonight then. (OH MY GOD THIS PICTURE IS ADORABLE. Nice Crown** **).**

 **F: Well I'll see if she'll let me slip out for a few tonight to meet up with my first love ;)**

 **R: You two have fun! I miss you guys! See you in a few hours! Give Molly a kiss for me!**

Finn and Molly finish their tea party while all of her animals have to sit and watch. Pretty soon it's been two hours of hard play time and its getting close to dinner. Finn at this point struggles to stay awake. Just a little while longer, he thought to himself. You can make it.

Finn changes Molly back into her clothes for dinner. Well actually just her shirt. No need to put the tights and tutu back on for a quick dinner. Rachel would kill him if she saw her daughter pant less at the dinner table but Finn's running out of steam quickly.

"Daddy I'm hungry. Mac n Cheese?" Molly asks as she sits in her booster seat at the table.

"Hold on Molly Cat. Daddy has to cook it. You want some grapes while you wait?" Finn turns to Molly to wait for an answer.

"Yes. Red Grapes." Finn prays they have red grapes as he opens the fridge. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees a fresh bag sitting on the shelf. He'll have to thank Rachel for that later.

Finn put a pot of water on the stove to start heating and then rinsed the grapes in the colander. Both of these things are tasks Rachel taught him how to do when they started living together. No guy would know to rinse grapes otherwise. Molly sat in her chair watching Finn intently. She must be tired because she is never this quiet or content. He then grabs a couple of grapes and cuts them in half so she doesn't choke. Another thing Rachel taught him to do. He can't have his baby eat something dangerous now could he?

"Here you go baby girl. Eat these while I cook dinner." Finn says as he places the pink bowl of cut up grapes in front of her.

"Daddy I has no pants on." Finn guesses she hadn't quite realized that before. Ugh.

"That's okay. We don't want to spill macaroni on them and ruin them." Finn hopes Molly falls for this because he doesn't want to disrupt the dinner making to put the tights and tutu back on. He sucks at putting on tights.

"Okay" she says and just keeps eating. Whew!

Molly finished up her grapes and Finn gave her some paper and crayons to color with while he finished cooking dinner. Molly grabbed the red crayon and started to color all while singing the lyrics to "Let it Go" from Frozen. She could carry a tune pretty well and he can only imagine that this is how Rachel was at this age. Very advanced and musically talented as she would say. They both hoped Molly would love to sing as much as they do. Rachel is always singing with her and sometimes he takes Molly up to the theater before a Matinee to visit Rachel and the cast. She doesn't understand really, but she knows Mommy goes to work and sings a lot.

Dinner goes off without a hitch and Molly gobbles it up because it's not every day she gets mac n cheese.

"Yummy daddy! Yum!" she smiles as she shovels it into her mouth on her own.

"Glad you like it. Now finish up so we can take a bath. It's almost bedtime". As soon as Finn said it he knew he should have held that last piece of information to himself.

"I don't want to go to bed. I need Mama." Molly said intently.

"How about we take a bath and call Mama on the phone? Sound good?" Finn hopes this works. He realizes more and more that dealing with a two year old is a lot like dealing with Rachel when she's pregnant. Always walking on eggshells and praying whatever you say is the right thing.

Molly looks up at Finn while she processes his suggestion.

"YAY!" she screams as she runs towards the bathroom. Another bullet dodged.

Once again ninja Molly is naked by the time she hits the bathroom. How does she do it?

Finn runs her bath and Molly hops in. "No soap in my eyes daddy kay?" she said as she closes her eyes and he beings to pour the water on her hair. Soaking wet and without curls it's down to her bottom and Rachel refuses to cut it. Personally Finn would love it if it were shorter. He can barely tame his own hair, let alone his daughters who inherited his messy curls. However, she does look awfully cute in all of those hairstyles Rachel does on her. Finn even learned how to appropriately match her bow to her outfit. His mom was quite impressed on her last visit.

Once bath time is finished, Finn dries Molly off but she manages to get away from him and runs naked screaming down the hall. "No bed daddy! Noooooo!"

The thing is at 2.5 years old and nearing bed time, her strategy backfires because she ran right into her own bedroom. Realizing she was trapped she threw herself on the ground and refused to move. As Finn got near her she began to squirm and turned into a wet noodle. Finn could fight fires with a hose that weighed more than a grown person but couldn't pick up his 27lb two year old. He finally wrestled her into his arms and tried to calm her down as she screamed. Her hair was soaking wet and sticking to her face as she cried.

"Hey Molly Cat" he whispered into her ear, "where is pink kitty?" Molly immediately stopped and looked over at her bed. Pink Kitty was still lined up in the spot where she watched the wedding ceremony earlier. Pink kitty was a pink cat head with a pink blanket body that Molly had grown attached to as a baby. Finn thought the thing was freaky as hell but Molly loved it and it calmed her down almost instantly. They even have a spare that they rotate through the laundry so they look the same. That's parent insanity for you.

Finn walks over and grabs pink kitty and hands her to Molly. She rubs pink Kitty on her cheek and begins to calm down. Finn holds her tight and cautiously walks over to Molly's dresser to get her favorite pink kitty footie pajamas out for her to wear. He is all about keeping the peace for this last little bit of time before bed.

Once Molly is all dressed her cries have stopped and she's back to normal for whatever that is at 2.5. He walks back to the bathroom and sprays her special spray in her hair and brushes it all out while she sits cradled on his one hip. Finn then tried to place her on the counter so he could be more efficient but she only held on tighter. Then Finn gets out the blow-dryer. Yes he has to blow-dry her hair. Rachel lectured him on the importance of her hair not being wet when she falls asleep. He thinks it's because she might get sick or her hair will be weird in the morning. One of those he's sure. Molly lays her head on Finn's shoulder as he turns the blow-dryer on low. She continues to rub kitty on her cheek while she looks at Finn in the mirror. He gives her a small smile and she smiles back. Neither say a word.

This is what he loves about watching her while Rachel works. He gets to do all of the things that Rachel always did. Yes he is exhausted and Molly can be a challenge but this is what he and Rachel had waited for. Molly has been nothing but amazing ever since the day she joined their family.

Finn walks Molly back into her bedroom. This time she doesn't protest, just grips onto him tighter as he approaches her bed. She had only been in her big girl bed for a few months and most nights it goes well. Some nights she needs some extra coaxing to go to sleep and he's a pushover because he is also super tired after working his shifts.

"Let's call mama before we go to bed ok?" Finn gets out his phone and realizes that he missed a call from Rachel when the blow-dryer was on. Then he sees a text from her:

 **R: Hey! I was calling before I went on but missed you. Tell Molly goodnight for me. See you at midnight ;)**

Crap! He looks down at Molly who is still staring at the phone. "Mama? Hello? "she says as she thinks Finn has already dialed.

"Um, Mama had to go sing baby. I'm sorry."

Molly's lower lip begins to quiver and she is about to bust out in her Rachel sad cry face and he knows he can't handle that face. Finn scrambles for an alternative.

"Mama…." She sobs. "I need mama now…"

My phone! Finn remembers he has videos of Rachel's live performance rehearsal from last month on his phone. Thank god.

"Want to watch mama sing?" Finn asked her.

"Yes. And snugs daddy. Snugs right here" as she pats the spot next to her on the bed. Snugs was there code word for snuggles. When she was younger he used to ask her for snuggles all of the time but she could only get "snugs" out and it just stuck. Finn obliged and laid next to her on the bed. "No daddy, under the blanket with me". So Finn shoved his giant legs under the blanket and he pulled up the video of Rachel singing.

Molly faced him as she rubbed pink kitty on her cheek again. She beamed as she saw Rachel appear on the phone screen. They laid there together, heads side by side, as they watched the three minute song Rachel sang. When it was over, Molly's eyes were barely open and with a few rubs of her forehead she was out.

Finn now had to figure out how to get out of the bed without waking her up. He knows he's not the smoothest with his moves, so he moves his legs one at a time at a snail pace until they are on the floor. Finn begins to sit up and Molly startles. He freezes with his back half off the bed, afraid to move. Finn waits 10 more seconds and begins to move again until he is fully up and tip toes out of the room. As he walks into the bedroom he glances at the clock. 8:10 pm. Yes! Only 10 minutes late tonight. Super dad!

As he gets ready for bed, he hopes he can get four hours of sleep in before Rachel gets home. Normally he is so tired he doesn't even stir when she comes in. Tonight though, he will get up for her. They haven't had sex in forever and the way she teased him all afternoon he doesn't want to miss it. Finn was out the second his head hit the pillow.

An hour and a half later Finn is awoken out of the deepest sleep of his life by a thud. At first he thought it was Rachel coming home, but he opens one eye and looks at the clock and its only 10:12 pm. "Ugh" he said under his breath. Before he could sit up though, he hears the shuffling of Molly's pajama clad feet coming towards his room.

Molly arrives at the side of the bed, hair all disheveled and pink kitty dangling from her left hand. She reaches up and pats Finn's face. "Daddy snugs? Please?" Finn was so tired he didn't even reply. Just lifted her up onto the bed and placed her on Rachel's pillow. No other words were exchanged and she snuggled right into Finn's chest and was out like a light. He followed soon after.

Rachel returned home around 12 am. After a long night at the studio, all she wanted to do was wake her husband up and have some hot sex to help her unwind. Working opposite schedules really puts a damper on your sex life she found.

Rachel walks into the kitchen to find the evidence of the macaroni and cheese dinner still on the counter. Apparently Finn never finished the course on how to put the dishes into the actual dishwasher. She'd deal with that in the morning.

Rachel walks down the hallway to the bathroom. Pink tutu and tights on the floor, but the towel was hung up crooked so she knows Molly at least had a bath tonight. She goes to Molly's room to find an empty bed. Rachel doesn't panic. She knows how nights with her daddy go. He's a sucker.

As she approaches her bedroom door she hears Finn lightly snoring, and as she suspected, Molly is right next to him. They are sleeping in the exact same position: flat on their backs, mouth slightly open, left arm above their head. It was adorable. She ran back out to the kitchen to grab her phone before they moved. Luckily when she got back they were in the same positions. Rachel snapped the picture and then headed over to her side of the bed so she could relocate Molly. She loved that child more than life itself, but she slept like a fish out of water and the three of them would not sleep well if she stayed. Plus she still had other things on her mind that Molly could not be present for.

Rachel picked Molly up and made sure pink kitty did not get left behind. As she placed Molly's head on her shoulder, Molly opened her eyes and whispered "Mama" and reached up to brush Rachel's hair through her fingers.

"Mommy's home Molls." She said as she kissed Molly's forehead. Rachel carried Molly back to her room and laid her down in her bed. Molly had fallen back asleep so she tucked her in and tip toed out of the room again.

Now it's go time. Rachel races towards her room and she sees Finn still has not moved. She feels awful that he hasn't had much sleep yet but they need this. She strips down to just her white lace cami and white satin thong. That should do the trick.

She climbs into bed next to Finn. Still no movement. She shimmies up behind his body spooning him. Nothing.

Meanwhile Finn wakes up and feels Rachel's body brush up against him. He decides to fake sleep for a bit to mess with her. Let's see how far she'll go, he thinks to himself.

Rachel feels down Finn's back to his boxers. He stopped sleeping naked since Molly can now get up and walk around the house. She died laughing the first time Molly came toddling in the room in the middle of the night and Finn screamed and grabbed the sheets to cover himself. They both agreed that era of their lives was over.

Rachel reaches around the front of his body to find his erection hard and ready. "What the hell?" she thinks to herself. Just then Finn flips over and pins her underneath him making Rachel scream.

"Did you think you could pull a fast one on me?" he asks as he laughs in Rachel's face, holding her arms above her head.

"You jerk! You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were asleep!" she says as she kicks him playfully.

"Oh no. I wasn't missing this for the world. You teasing me with your texts and winky faces all night. I must say though, you removing my princess wife from the bed was pretty risky on your part" Finn winks at Rachel and gives her a smirk. Her hands are still pinned above her head by Finn's.

"Well I wasn't going to let that princess stand in my way of having my way with you." Rachel says as she pulls her feet up to his waistband and peels his boxers down his legs using only her toes.

Finns eyes grow wide. Damn she's agile! He releases her arms from his grasp and Rachel tries to grab for him. "Oh no no my friend. I am naked and you are not. This is a problem. I don't even know why you bother trying to wear any clothes in front of me. I want them off. Now".

Finn reaches down to the hem of her camisole and slowly peels it up, stopping just above her breasts. "Well well what do we have here?' he asks. "My two favorites". Rachel looks up at him and smiles. She loved how much he cherished her body, still after all of these years. Finn brings his mouth down to Rachel's chest, nipping and kissing in all of the right places. Rachel reaches down and lifts the rest of her shirt off of her body, discarding it off the side of the bed.

"Better?" she asks.

"Nope. Because you forgot one little piece of clothing. " Finn reaches down and snaps the waistband of her thong has his lowers his mouth to hers and hisses her hard.

They've barely been at it five minutes and Rachel feels like she might explode. Damn their infrequent sexcapades. Rachel pushes Finn off of her and reaches down to remove her underwear. That gets thrown off the bed too. She'll find them later.

Finn is lying flat on his back as Rachel sits up and turns to face him. He reaches up to grab her breast and she swats his hand away.

"Honey, I'm all for foreplay normally, but I'm here staring at my hot ass firefighter husband and I want to have sex. Like right now."

Finn didn't need to hear anything else. He grabbed Rachel as she began to straddle him and sank her down onto his erection. They both let out a simultaneous groan. Rachel didn't move for a minute or so, just staring at Finn in the eyes.

"Jesus Rach, I've missed you. This. And-" Finn was cut off as Rachel leaned down to kiss him and began to move her body up and down.

"Less talking Finn" she panted, "and more moving".

The rest was quick and hurried and urgent. They've missed this time together. Time for just them without any interruptions. As Rachel came she let out a primal growl which sent Finn over the edge.

Finn wiped the sweat from his brow. "Hey, can you wake me up like that more often?" he smirked as Rachel slid to his side. She leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Anytime my Prince" she giggled.

"I'd say let's lay like this all night but you know we need to get clothes on before we pass out." Finn said.

Just as he and Rachel finished getting dressed, they both heard a familiar thud. "Here she comes. I'll go deal with her" and Rachel headed out of the room to catch Molly before she reached their room.

Finn could hear her little voice down the hall. "Mama snugs please?"

"Okay Molls. Just a few snugs before Mama goes to bed. "

Finn smiled as he felt sleep taking over. These days are good.


	3. Sister Sister

"Nana," Molly whispered as she tapped Carole's face. "Nana Carole. Wake up! My sister comes home today!" This time Molly was shouting which shook Carole out of a deep sleep.

"Molly," Carole groaned as she glanced at the clock, "It's 5 in the morning. They aren't coming home for a few more hours."

Molly backed away from the bed with a pout on her face. "But you said they were coming home in the morning. It's morning NOW."

"Yes I know I did but morning does not mean at 5 am. It's still dark Molly. Your mom and dad are probably still asleep like you should be. Let's get you back to bed and the next time you wake up I'm sure your daddy will have called to tell us what time they will be home ok?" Carole slowly put her feet on the ground and took Molly by the hand. By the time they reached her room, Molly had silent tears falling down her face. "Oh Molly what's wrong? You were just excited two seconds ago."

Molly crawled back into her bed and let her sobs out. "I...I just miss mommy. She's been gone for two days." At five years old Molly hadn't been away from her parents that much. They left two nights ago when Rachel went into labor and the neighbor stayed at the house until Carole arrived the next morning. Finn had come home shortly the day before to gather up some things and hang with Molly for a bit. Rachel insisted that Molly and her sister meet at home where things were less stressful and she wouldn't have to leave once visiting hours were over. "I need my mommy. How come she gets to be with my sister? And why doesn't she have a name yet?"

Molly was now distracted by her questions and her sobs subsided. She laid down in bed and Carole began to rub her head.

"They haven't picked a name yet Molly. She has to have one once they leave so you'll find out today. Her name can't be "sister" forever right?" Molly giggled in response.

Carole continues, "And when your mommy had you, she had to stay in the hospital too so they could make sure everyone was okay. Then they brought you home and I got to visit you!"

Molly smiled. She loved hearing stories about herself from when she was younger. She always made Finn or Rachel retell the story of when they brought her home and how she cried a lot and how Finn gagged changing her diaper. That was always her favorite part.

"Nana you promise when I wake up again they will almost be home? If daddy calls can I talk to him?"

Carole leaned over to give Molly a kiss on her forehead. "Of course! Listen. You don't want to be tired when your sister comes home. Mommy will need lots of help and you need to be a good big sister ok?"

By this point Molly's eyes were drifting closed. Molly answered with a faint "Ok" and rolled over. Carole took that as permission to leave and made a quick exit back to bed.

Molly's eyes bolted open. Sunlight. "YES!" she shouted, "It's morning!" Molly threw the covers off of her body and ran out into the kitchen to find Carole cooking pancakes and eggs. "NANA! Where are they? It's morning WITH the sun out now!"

A startled Carole whipped around. "Geez Molly you scared me! Daddy just called and said they will be home in an hour and your sister has a name now! They will tell us when they get home!"

Molly jumped up and down and began to clap. "OH I really hope they named her Elsa or Anna! Those names are my favorites!"

Carole laughed as she flipped the pancakes. "Don't get your hopes up Molly. I don't think your mom and dad would name your sister after a movie character."

Molly sighed. "Well maybe Nana. OR maybe they picked a name from one of mommy's singing shows! Maybe they named her Elphie!" Molly began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh yeah Molly. I'm sure your daddy said yes to naming your sister Elphie," Carole replied. Now they were both laughing.

"Okay Molly go get dressed for the day while I finish up breakfast. I put out the outfit mommy wants you to wear. Please put it on and don't make a fuss over it ok? Mommy wants you to look nice when she gets home so she can take lots of pictures" Carole scooted Molly out of the kitchen and sent her towards her room and hoped she complied. Since the age of two Molly has been difficult with clothing. First there was six months where she only wore one color. Then there was the Princess dress only phase. Molly then had a phase where she would only wear dresses. No skirts. No pants. No shorts. Carole remembers a phone call from Finn on a particularly cold and snowy day. Rachel was at a show and Finn had to get Molly dressed and ready to go to a school function. She refused to wear anything but a dress and it was 20 degrees out. Carole gave Finn the lovely advice of "pick your battles" which is something he had to do with Rachel too.

Molly skipped off to her room to find the outfit Carole had laid out for her the night before. There was a white short sleeved shirt with the words BIG SISTER embroidered across it in hot pink. There was a hot pink tutu skirt to match and a hot pink bow for her hair. She knows her little sister will be in a matching shirt. Her mom had showed it to her when they came in the mail. Molly is five now and prides herself on being able to do everything herself. She gets undressed, puts on her special outfit, then grabbed a brush and the hair bow and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Ta da!" Molly shouted as she entered the kitchen. "Nana I'm ready for you to do my hair now!" as she held out the brush and bow toward Carole.

"Okay Molly, have a seat and start eating these pancakes while I do your hair. Daddy and Mommy should be home pretty soon". Molly was fidgeting with excitement as Carole tried to tame her wild mane. Molly's light brown wavy hair was now down to her waist and Rachel insisted on keeping it long. "Molly sit still," Carole instructs as Molly continues to bounce up and down, "I can't comb your hair all the way if you keep moving around like this."

"Sorry Nana! I'm just sooooooooo excited!". Molly claps her hands together a few times and then settled down into her seat.

Finn pulled the car slowly into the garage. Rachel was in the back seat next to the baby who didn't make a peep the entire ride. A much different ride home than with Molly. Molly was feisty from day one. Baby number 2 seems much more chill. Finn was thanking his lucky stars for that so far. However, she was only two days old. There's still time for a third Rachel Berry to make her appearance.

"Okay Finn, I want this to go smoothly. Molly has not met her baby sister before and I want her to feel special today. When they meet I want your mom to take some pictures and make a big deal out of her being a big sister," Rachel commanded from the back seat. She had envisioned the two sisters meeting so many times in her head and she wanted this moment to be special. She hoped their first day at home would not be as hectic as Molly's was.

"Rachel, Molly is five. She gets it. I don't think you give her enough credit. She was so excited to have a sister and you made sure they would meet at home so it would be comfortable and stress free. Now let's get inside before Molly bursts at the seams," Finn laughed as he opened the car door. He walked around to help Rachel out, then walked around to the other side to get the baby seat and diaper bag. "Are you okay walking inside or do you need help?" he asked.

"Finn I'm fine. This isn't my first go around. I just want to get inside and give Molly a hug. I've missed her so much".

Rachel made her way into the house, followed by Finn and the baby. As she entered the foyer she could hear Molly chatting away in the background. Her heart began to race as the moment was here. She had looked forward to Molly meeting her sister for nine months and it was about to happen. They didn't want to wait five years to have a second child, but life got in the way and Rachel's work schedule was crazy for a few years and once things settled down it didn't take long for her to get pregnant again. Finn claimed he had super sperm because both times they got pregnant pretty quickly and he was sure he was the cause.

Finn placed the baby car seat on the couch and shouted "We're Home!" He helped Rachel get situated on the couch as he heard Molly shrieking as she ran their way.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed as she headed straight for Rachel and jumped in her lap. Rachel winced a little when the full weight of Molly hit her but wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tight. Carole quickly followed behind her.

"Molly be careful! And Quiet! Mommy is a little sore and your sister is sleeping," Finn said as he bent down to her level. "We missed you so much Molly Cat. You have to remember to be a good big sister and be calm ok?"

Molly's smile fell slightly as she listened to Finn's instructions. She hadn't meant to be loud or rough, she was just excited.

"Okay Daddy. Can I see her? What's her name?" Molly slid off Rachel's lap and sat next to her sister in the car seat. Rachel played with Molly's long hair as she stared at her sleeping sister. "Mommy, what's her name?"

Finn and Rachel gave each other a look. "Well," Rachel began, "We decided to name her after one of your favorite movie characters ever".

Molly's eyes got wide and she looked over at Carole who was smiling. "You named her Elsa? Nana said that would never happen!" Molly began to laugh as Finn began to take the baby out of the car seat.

"No honey, we didn't name her Elsa but that's a good guess!" Rachel began to position a pillow on Molly's lap so she could hold the baby once Finn was able to untangle her out of the straps.

Finn placed the baby onto Molly's lap and Carole began to snap pictures. Molly held her sister in both arms and the baby began to stir slightly. The baby was dressed in her matching "Little Sister" long sleeved shirt and hot pink pants with a matching hot pink beanie covering her head. Rachel leaned over to support the baby's head as Molly sat and stared down at her sister. Finn got out his phone and began filming because they knew Molly would be so excited to hear the baby's name.

Molly broke her stare from her sister to look back up at Rachel. "She matches me!" she beamed, "But what's her name? Anna?"

Rachel smiled. "No she isn't named after anyone in the Frozen movie hon. We named her Annie! Annie is your favorite movie and was mommy's first character she ever played. So meet your sister Annie Grace."

Carole let out an "Awe I love that" and Finn was behind the camera filming and smiling. It had taken them a while to think of this name and they wanted it to mean something to all of them.

Molly, however, wasn't reacting. The smile on her face fell and she kept glancing at her sister, up at Finn, then back down to Annie again.

"Take her hat off" Molly commanded.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked.

"I want to see her hair mommy."

With that, Rachel removed Annie's beanie to reveal a full head of jet black hair. The baby squirmed a bit as she felt the cool air hit her scalp.

"Nope. Her name can't be Annie. Change it." Molly looked up at Rachel with a very serious look on her face.

"Honey why? We thought you'd be excited about this. You love the Annie movie." Rachel felt tears welling up in her eyes. This is not how she wanted this moment to go.

Finn could see the panic in Rachel's eyes as he felt the perfect moment Rachel had wanted slip away.

Molly remained silent and began to move around so Rachel picked up the baby out of her arms and she allowed Annie to nuzzle into her chest. Molly threw the pillow from her lap onto the floor and crossed her arms. Carole excused herself to the kitchen to clean up as she felt the tension rising in the room. Finn picked up Molly to place her on his lap as he sat on the couch next to Rachel. Molly turned away from the baby and tried to get off Finn's lap but Finn held her back.

"Molly what's wrong? Why can't your sister have the name Annie? It's a great name!"

Molly turned back towards Annie who was now back to sleep in Rachel's arms. "She has BLACK hair daddy. Black. Annie's hair is RED. Her name cannot be Annie. Change it."

Finn had to fight back his laughter as Molly's explanation came out. He looked over at Rachel who was still teary eyes. Apparently she didn't find this funny. He mouthed "it's okay" to her and she returned with a nod.

"Molly, we didn't name her Annie because she looked like the character Annie. We liked the name ok? Just like your name. We thought it was pretty and we picked it. We aren't changing it. "

Molly began to pout. Finn could not believe that she chose this moment of all moments to hone in on something like this. Just then Annie began to wail and he knew what that wail meant. Rachel began lifting her shirt and undoing her nursing bra and Molly ran off to her room. Apparently the interest in her baby sister was gone. Finn helped Rachel by making sure they had the pillows she needed and helped her get the baby in place. At least this part wasn't as overwhelming and his mom wasn't holding his wife's boob in her hand this go around.

Annie began suckling away and Finn turned his attention back to Rachel. "Hey, are you okay?"

Wrong question. Rachel began to let out loud sobs. Crap. He had forgotten about the crying part of this stage.

"No Finn, I'm not okay," she answered with tears streaming down her face. "I had envisioned that moment going to perfectly and Molly just got mad over something silly Finn. I'll never get that moment back."

Finn reached up to wipe the tears from her face, seeing as both of her hands were occupied at the moment. "Hey. Calm down ok? Molly is just being Molly. Would you expect anything less? That child has your flare for the dramatics. She's five. She'll get over it by the end of the day."

"Go talk to her Finn. We've been home for all of 10 minutes and she hates her sister. I was so excited to give her a sibling. I never had a sister and always wished I had had one." Rachel's voice began to crack as she finished her sentence.

Finn immediately got up and headed for Molly's room. When he arrived she was sitting on her bed petting Figaro, who looked annoyed as he was trying to sleep. She and the cat still didn't get along most of the time, but Figaro had conceded over the years and now realized he should take any attention he could get.

"Molly Cat, what's wrong? Don't you want to see your baby sister again? Mommy's feeding her right now if you want to watch." Finn sat on the bed which caused Figaro to jump off. Molly looked annoyed by the cat leaving but didn't move from her spot on the bed. She leaned back onto her pillows and stared at the ceiling.

"Nope," was all she answered with. Finn realized he needed to think fast because he really didn't want Rachel to lose it if she knew Molly was not excited. He decided to change the subject.

"Nana told me you went shopping for your sister and bought her a gift. I have a secret too you know." Finn baited Molly to see her response.

Molly sat up with wide eyes. "What's your secret daddy!? What is it?" Molly crawled towards Finn standing on her knees so she can be at his same height.

Bingo! Finn thought to himself. This might work. "Well your mom has it out in the living room with Annie so we would have to go in there to get it. Plus your mommy really missed you and wants you to sit by her for a little bit. Where's your gift you bought with Nana?" Finn picked Molly up and placed her on the floor.

"It's hidden in my closet. I'll get it." Molly walked over to her closet and opened the door to reveal a nice pink gift bag with a handmade card taped to the outside. She gently picked it up and walked over to Finn. She reached out and grabbed his hand, "Okay. I want to go see mommy now." No mention of her sister but at least she's out of her bedroom.

Rachel still had Annie attached to her breast when she looked up to see Finn and Molly emerge from the hallway. Molly had the pink gift bag swinging from her left arm and she skipped alongside her dad. Molly stopped short of the couch and became wide eyed as she saw her sister breastfeeding. "Mommy what is she doing?' Molly said quietly.

"Come here baby," Rachel said as she patted the space next to her. "She's eating. Remember when mommy told you how you used to eat when you were a baby? Annie is eating that way too. Want to see?" Molly leaned over to watch Annie eat. Finn rubbed the back of his neck as he watched all of this, slightly uncomfortable but at least Molly wasn't freaking out.

Rachel could tell Finn was tense. "Finn relax. You know she's a girl and she's seen me naked." Rachel realized Annie was done and handed her to Finn to burp. "Here you go daddy. You're on burp duty while I snuggle this Molly Cat here." Rachel pulled Molly onto her lap and gave her a huge hug. "Are you feeling better now? You know Annie doesn't have to have red hair right? She has black hair like I did when I was a baby, but she looks like daddy."

Molly pulled away to look at her mom. "And I have daddy's hair but I look like you right?" Molly smiled as she reached up to pat Rachel's cheek.

"That's right! Now I see you have a bag in your hand. Want to show me?" Molly held out the gift bag and gave it to Rachel.

"It's for Annie. The card is for her too. I made it all by myself." Molly showed Rachel the front of the card that read "I love you sister" written in pink crayon with purple balloons surrounding it. Molly then opened up the card to reveal a picture. It was of the four of them. Finn's body was super tall, almost the full length of the page. Rachel was drawn about half of his size next to Finn. Then Molly had drawn herself next to Rachel. They were almost the same height. Then next to Molly was a tiny girl drawn standing next to her, followed by a black and white cat. Over everyone's heads was the name "Hudson" written across the sky.

Rachel felt herself tearing up again and turned the card to show Finn, who was holding Annie over his shoulder, swaying side to side as he gently patted her back. "Look daddy! Molly made such a sweet card for us!"

Molly sat next to Rachel beaming as Finn walked over to get a closer look.

"Hey there! You made me look like a giant Molly!" Finn and Molly had an inside joke about him being a giant. He often would grab her and throw her over his shoulder when they would play Princess and she would make him be an evil giant who kidnapped her.

"You are a giant daddy! Me and mommy are the same size and you are big". Molly got up to stand next to Finn. She barely came up to his waist. "See! I drew it like you are!" This made Rachel laugh uncontrollably.

"I guess I am a giant." Finn chuckled. He looked especially big holding a tiny 6lb Annie in his arms. "So what's in the bag Molls? Is it for me? Why don't you open it and show us"

"NO it's not for you daddy. It's for Annie with black hair." This was Molly's way of protesting the name but not really coming out and saying it. She was clever.

Molly began to open the bag and revealed a lovey much like hers. Molly sleeps with a cat lovey. It's a pink cat head with a blanket for a body. She's had it since she was born and even though the thing is raggedy and worn, she insists she sleep with it every night. "I got Annie with black hair a mouse lovey like my pink cat!" The mouse lovey was gray with a mouse head with pink ears and a gray blanket body. "See we can have the same but we won't get mixed up because Annie with black hair cannot have my pink cat."

Rachel grabbed the blanket from her. "Oh Molly this is great! That was so nice of you to think of this! Here daddy, give this to Annie."

Finn walked over and took the mouse from Rachel and put it up on his shoulder next to Annie's face. "I think she likes it Molly. Good choice! Now you know Annie got you a gift too for being her big sister."

"She did? But she can't even walk how did she buy it?" Molly was smart as a whip for five and wasn't falling for this.

"Well I helped her a bit but she just knew you were going to be a great big sister." Rachel handed over the small gift bag to Molly.

Molly excitedly grabbed the bag and opened it. Inside was a book titled "Big Sisters Are the Best" which made her smile. Then she reached in again to find a set of five miniature nail polishes all in different colors. "Big girl nail polish?" Molly shouted. "I get to use big girl nail polish Mommy?"

"Yes Molls. You are a big sister now so later on when Annie goes to sleep we can paint each other's nails ok?" Rachel had wanted to give Molly something that was important to her and exciting but would also keep her busy. Molly had only had her nails painted a couple of times and it was always for a special occasion and Rachel only let her wear pale pink.

"Can we do it now? I want to do it now!" Molly began to whine.

"It looks like Annie is asleep so mommy is going to shower and then we can start ok?" Rachel took the baby from Finn who had been sufficiently burped and was passed out. "I'll put her down in the bassinet and take a shower. You spend time with Molly."

"You got it! Okay kiddo let's go into the kitchen and see if Nana needs help". Finn picked up Molly and threw her over his shoulder which sent her into a fit of giggles. "Giant daddy has kidnapped you and orders you to eat a morning snack."

Carole was just finishing up the last of the dishes when the two arrived in the kitchen. "Oh hey there! All okay out there?" Carole raised an eyebrow at Finn indicating she knew Molly hadn't really handled everything well right away.

"Yep! Annie's asleep, Rachel is showering, and Molly and I are going to eat a snack. What are your plans?"

Carole placed the last dish in the cabinet and folded up the dishtowel she had been using. "I'm actually going to go to the hotel to check in before Burt gets here. You guys can have some family time and we can come back around 5 and bring dinner. Does that sound okay? Annie seems to be a little calmer than Molly was hmmm?"

"So far so good mom. Okay Molly, give Nana a hug and tell her thank you and she'll be back later ok?" Finn ushered Molly over to Carole and she gave her a giant hug.

"Bye Nana! Maybe later you can hold Annie with the black hair while I play with Mommy!"

Carole looked up at Finn fighting a laugh. "Oh so we're at that stage right now?"

Finn brought his finger up to his mouth telling his mother to be quiet. Molly didn't need any more ammo at the moment. "Yeah...well okay mom...we'll see you later on today ok?"

Carole made a quick exit and Finn heard the water turn on which meant Rachel was getting her much needed shower. Finn went through the usual routine of asking Molly what she wanted for snack and her taking 15 minutes to decide and then change her mind twice. Finally she's settled and yapping away, telling Finn all of the things she got to do while Carole was watching her.

Soon 45 minutes had passed and Finn and Molly decided to go check on the baby and Rachel. "Now Molly be very quiet in case your sister is still asleep. Babies need lots of rest." The two tiptoed over to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. Not only was Annie still passed out, but Rachel was as well. Finn quickly shut the door and pulled Molly behind him.

"But daddy! Mommy said we would paint nails after her shower and she's asleep!" Molly's lower lip started quivering. Her classic Rachel cry she's had since forever. Finn had to act fast because if she started wailing and woke up Rachel or the baby when they need their sleep, shit would hit the fan.

"Um okay Molly but mommy and Annie are super tired. Annie is only a few days old and she sleeps a lot and Mommy just had Annie come out of her tummy and she's very tired too." Finn picked up Molly and walked her into the living room hoping to curb the tears but they came anyways. Molly started sobbing. Loudly.

"Bbbuuuttt Mommy said...," Molly managed to get out before her sobs overcame her.

Before Finn knew what he was doing he blurted out "Paint my nails!"

Molly's face lit up, her eyes growing wide. Tears stopped flowing immediately. "Really? Can we play beauty salon?" Molly searched Finn's eyes for approval.

Finn knew he was in for it. The last thing on earth he wanted to do right now was play beauty salon. He was exhausted. However, he knew Molly wasn't going to be getting a ton of attention over the next few days with Annie being home. She needed this and he knew Rachel was not available at all. Plus he and Molly hadn't had a ton of time together since Rachel stopped working and did most of kid duties. He was working more now that he could so he did miss his special times with Molly.

"Sure Molls. We can play beauty salon. Why don't you get everything set up and I'll be right back." Finn swept by his bedroom one more time listening for any sounds of movement while Molly scrambled around her bathroom looking for her supplies. All was silent in the bedroom so he headed out to face his fate in the living room.

Molly had set up a full spread on the coffee table. Nail polish, hairspray, combs, barrettes, you name it. Molly pointed to the space between the couch and the coffee table. "Okay daddy, you are going first so you sit here and I'll get started."

Finn complied and squashed his giant body into the small space. "Molly what do you plan on doing to me exactly?" Finn was concerned that this activity would get out of hand but as long as it allowed Rachel to get some rest he was willing to sacrifice himself.

"Well first I'm going to paint your toes. Take your socks off and pick a color." Molly held out the five polishes she had received earlier that morning for him to choose.

Finn was mortified. "Um...Molly...um, I guess I'll pick purple?" Finn took off his socks and placed his feet on the towel in front of him.

"Excellent choice Sir. Now you just stay still so you don't mess it up ok?" Molly got to work on Finn's toes. Finn didn't want to admit it but she was doing a pretty good job for a 5 year old. The guys at the firehouse would never let him down if they saw what was going on right now. "Oh daddy this is a good color on you. How come you don't paint your toes more?" Molly asked.

"I guess because I'm a boy?" Finn answered. The second it came out of his mouth though he knew this little miniature Rachel Berry was going to let him have it.

"DADDY! You know boys can paint their nails just like girls if they want to!" Molly scoffed. She never did let her gaze off of his toes as she painted them though.

"Sorry Molly. Let me say that again. I don't usually want to have my toes painted. Is that better?" Finn chuckled at the sight of himself all scrunched up with his knees pulled to his chest as his daughter intently painted his toes.

"Okay all finished! Now don't move or you'll mess them up. Now it's time for hair and makeup!" Molly began fidgeting with the sets of eyeshadow Rachel had let her have to play with. "Okay daddy, what color would you like on your eyes? Blue? I know you like blue..." Molly looked at Finn holding the eyeshadow palette in her hands waiting for an answer.

Finn really did not want to go this far. He knew Rachel would be up soon and need his help. "Molly can we stop now? Can I paint your nails? How about that huh?" Finn hoped that would change her mind.

Then the tears started welling up in her eyes. "But Daddy you said! You said you would play beauty salon and when mommy plays we always do hair and makeup too." Molly pleaded with him. "Please?"

Here we go. He was done for. Molly knew how to play him like a fiddle. "Yeah okay...blue sounds good Molls."

Molly began feverishly rubbing the applicator into the blue eye shadow to make sure she had enough to cover Finn's entire face with it seemed. "Close your eyes sir. Don't open them until I say so."

Finn didn't dare open his eyes until he was commanded to do so. Then Molly followed suit by putting a gallon of blush on his cheeks. Finn wanted to die of embarrassment even though no one else was in the room. The next thing he knew, his lips were covered in hot pink gloss as well.

"Oh daddy you look super good. Just let me put this bow in your hair and then it's my turn."

Just then Finn heard Annie crying from the bedroom followed by Rachel's footsteps. Ah shit. Rachel is going to see him and use this against him forever!

Rachel emerged from the bedroom to see a made over Finn sitting on the ground in front of Molly. "WOW! What do we have here huh? Daddy is playing beauty salon with you Molly?" Rachel positioned herself on the couch as Annie wailed in her arms, obviously wanting to eat.

"Yes Mommy! Doesn't he look beautiful?" Molly held out her hands in a show pose towards Finn and beamed with pride. Finn looked at Rachel with a sloppy grin on his face, covered in gloss.

Rachel had to stifle her laughter as she looked at Finn. It's these moments that make her love him even more. He will do anything for his girl, well now girls, even if it meant getting a makeover to keep the peace. "Yes Molly, he looks amazing! Oh and the purple toes are a nice touch!" Rachel winked.

Finn rolled his eyes at Rachel. "Okay Molly I'm going to take this off and t hen I'll do your nails and makeup." Finn reached over for a clean towel but was stopped by Molly's hand.

"No daddy. You have to stay in your makeover until I am done with mine. That's how we do it!" Molly sat in front of Finn and held out her hands. "Now I'd like pink on my nails please. I promise I'll sit still".

Rachel sat back getting Annie to latch on and watched Finn struggle to paint Molly's nails. The nail polish brush was a kid sized version and looked like him holding a toothpick covered in paint. He furrowed his brow trying to use all of his concentration to paint her tiny nail beds. "Daddy you are getting it all messy!" Molly criticized.

"Sorry Molly! I'm trying! I know Mommy is much better at this."

"That's okay Daddy. You just need to practice and now you have so many girls in this house" Molly chuckled.

Finn smiled. "Yes that I do. I'm outnumbered! We need a boy around here!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Not so fast there daddy. This little one's only two days old. Don't jump the gun just yet" she said as she rubbed Annie's tuft of thick hair on her head.

Soon Molly's toes and nails were painted to her pleasing and Rachel handed Annie off to Finn to burp. "Come here Molly, I can finish your makeup while daddy burps your sister." Molly carefully moved towards Rachel so she wouldn't mess up her nails. Rachel quickly pulled Molly's hair up into a messy bun and put some eye shadow and blush on her. "There you go princess! Now sit here for a few more minutes while your nails dry and mommy's going to get a snack."

Rachel walked into the kitchen to find Finn feverishly patting and swaying a fussy Annie. "Hey there hot stuff. I'm going to grab a snack while you burp her and then I'll feed her on the other side ok?"

"Sounds good babe. You feeling alright?" Finn asked. He remembered how stressed Rachel was when they brought Molly home. She seemed okay but with Rachel you never know what emotion will come out when he asked those questions.

"Yeah! I feel really good actually. That nap I had really helped. It's so different this time around." Rachel replied as she opened up the fridge to grab the bowl of grapes for her snack.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. It's probably my mom coming back early from the hotel." Finn said as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Finn wait I-" Rachel tried to intervene but Finn was already almost to the front door.

"Rach its fine! I got it!" Finn shouted as he opened the front door. He leaned back slightly balancing Annie in his right arm while opening the door with his left. When he opened the door he realized that it wasn't his mom on the other side of the door, but Puck.

Puck took one look at Finn and began belly laughing uncontrollably. At first Finn was confused until he felt the hint of a slippery substance on his lips. Oh shit. The makeover.

"DUDE. Did you finally throw in the towel and just decide to become a girl to fit in?" Puck asked as he was practically in tears from laughter.

"NO! Molly wanted to play beauty salon while Rachel was sleeping so shut up already." Finn scowled.

"Who is it daddy? Is Nana back?" Molly asked as she spun around the corner with her bun atop her head. "Oh it's just Uncle Puck".

Finn saw the disappointment on Molly's face realizing that it wasn't Nana at the door. "Hey Molly guess what Uncle Puck just told me? HE wants a makeover too!"

Molly jumped up and down clapping with excitement. "Oh yay come this way sir"

Puck passed Finn as he entered the house "That's real low Hudson. You know I can't resist little Berry and you just played dirty. Cute nugget by the way. She looks like you" he said as he pointed to a now calm Annie.

"Thanks man. Now go get your make over on before Molly loses her shit. Next time let me know you are coming by the way. You're lucky Rachel's in a good mood. I'm going to the kitchen."

Finn walked back into the kitchen to find Rachel sitting at the counter eating some grapes and gulping down a glass of water. "Hey! Who was at the door? Did you realize that you were still sporting that blue eye shadow?" She laughed.

"Oh it was Puck, the last person on the planet I needed to see me like this. Payback for him showing up unannounced is that he earned himself a Molly makeover." Finn grinned and leaned over to give her a kiss.

Rachel put her hands out for Finn to hand Annie over. She tucked the baby tightly in the crook of her arm as she stood up. "I'm going to go finish feeding her in our room for some privacy. Why don't you join me? Let puck suffer the wrath of Molly for a while."

The two passed through the living room on the way to the bedroom just in time to see Molly finishing up Puck's hot pink toes. "Hey Puck! No offense but I'm going to feed Annie in our room before I socialize." Rachel said as she passed by.

"Have fun guys! I'm going to clean myself up. Make sure you do Uncle Puck's makeup and hair too okay Molls?" Finn chuckled as he followed Rachel into the bedroom. Puck muttered something under his breath but Finn didn't stop to listen.

Rachel propped herself up in bed and set Annie up to eat. "Hey there are makeup remover pads in the top drawer of the bathroom. You'll probably need more than one."

It actually took Finn three tries to get all of the makeup off of his face. Once finished he joined Rachel on the bed as Annie ate.

"Hey you forgot to take the polish off of your toes there big boy" Rachel smirked.

Finn leaned over to look at Annie who was peacefully sucking away. "Eh I'm too tired to care right now. The purple toes can wait as long as I take it off before work in a few days."

Rachel leaned her head over onto Finn's shoulder slightly. "Can you believe we have two kids? Us? Two girls no less. Look at her. She looks so much like you. She even has your big feet" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled Annie's socks off to rub her toes.

"Well at least I'll have someone who looks like me in this joint. Molly is all you except for my hair. I can't believe I have two girls though. Like I always imagined we'd have boys, but now that we have two girls I can't imagine it being any different. Then again I never thought I'd have purple toe nail polish on either," Finn said as he wiggled his toes back and forth.

Rachel smiled. "Do you think Molly will be ok? She isn't super interested right now. I mean I want her to love her sister."

Just then, Molly appeared in the doorway. "Uncle Puck had to answer his work phone so I'm done. You're having snugs without me?"

Finn patted the space in between him and Rachel. "Never! We saved this space right here for snuggles, but only girls named Molly Catherine can sit here. Do you know anyone by that name?"

"ME!" Molly shouted as she raised her hand. She climbed up on the bed and slid in between her parents. Molly glanced down at her sister. "Does Annie ever have her eyes open? Are they brown like mine?"

"She's very tired Molly. Very tired. And yes her eyes are brown like yours. Soon her eyes will be open all of the time and she will love to watch you do big sister stuff!" Rachel felt a calm wash over her as Molly smiled and patted Annie's head softly.

"I think she'll want me to sing her songs from the Annie movie. Maybe since she looks like daddy though she will want to play football right daddy?" Molly whipped her head around to look at Finn.

"Maybe Molly. We'll have to see what she wants to do when she gets bigger. For now she will just sleep and eat a lot."

"Mama can we sing her a song? From Annie?" Molly was now nuzzled up next to Rachel, her pink painted toes tucked underneath her body.

"Sure thing Molly. Why don't you start?" Rachel replied.

Finn put his right arm around both Molly and Rachel as they began to sing to Annie. This day was turning out better than both he and Rachel had imagined. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
